Utopia
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: No meio de escândalos e atentados, os candidatos a Senador tentam deixar as suas vidas privadas em segredo. Mas quando um fotografo anda atrás da noticia do século isso torna-se dificil. .:5x2,2x1,6x1:. -RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO LANÇADO PELA BLANXE-
1. Parte I

_Autora__: Kyra Salkys  
__Gênero__: Yaoi, Lemon, UA, Angst, Romance  
__Casais__: 5x2, 2x1 (obrigatórios)… 6x1…__  
__Tema Escolhido__: Politica_

* * *

_Esta fic é a resposta ao desafio lançado pela __**Blanxe**__. Segue alguns critérios fixos que não serão mudados… Parece que desta vez o Solo vai ter de ficar vivo, mas ninguem mencionou que o menino tinha de ser feliz. XD Brincadeira!_

* * *

_**Utopia**_

* * *

_I_

Solo focou a imagem e disparou o flash. Riu baixinho, pensando no escândalo que aquelas fotografias iam causar. Céus… Ele amava o seu trabalho.

Mudou de posição para acompanhar o _casal_ que descia a rua em direcção ao BMW preto de vidros fumados. Zechs Peacecraft estava quase inreconhecivel, com os cabelos presos e vestindo jeans escuros e uma camisola branca. Bem diferente do homem que sempre aparecia em publico vestido com impecáveis e elegantes roupas caras.

Zechs parecia confiante do seu disfarce o suficiente para agarrar o jovem moreno que o acompanhava e iniciar um beijo cinematográfico. Nessa altura, o coração de Solo acelerou o ritmo das batidas já imaginando a primeira página do jornal de amanhã: "Candidato a Senador envolvido em Caso Homossexual! Fotos exclusivas por Solo Maxwell".

Disparou o flash várias vezes, apanhando todos os promenores do beijo, mas não conseguiu nem um relance do rosto do jovem desconhecido quando este entrou no carro. Ainda não satisfeito com as fotos, Solo levantou-se do jardim onde tinha estado deitado á mais de duas horas, estalou o pescoço dorido e sacudiu a roupa.

Rapidamente entrou no seu próprio carro e passou a seguir Zechs e o seu acompanhante a uma distancia razoável.

De certo Zechs não esperava ser seguido, não tinha com ele nem seguranças nem motorista. O loiro devia ter apostado na descrição… Mas não contou com Solo, que até já tinha agendado todos os passos dele, desde as idas a um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade com a esposa todos os Sábados á noite, até ás partidas de golfe nas Quartas-feiras de manhã, passando pelas saídas na Sexta-feira aquele Bar em particular.

Zechs chegava sozinho por voltas das onze da noite e saía de madrugada também sozinho. Mas Solo tinha sido persistente e, depois de oito semanas de vigia, Peacecraft tinha finalmente saído acompanhado. Agora só faltava descobrir a identidade do jovem que o acompanhava.

Solo seguiu o BMW pela cidade, até chegar a um bloco de apartamentos elegantes. Não havia nenhum hotel na zona e não era por ali que Zechs vivia, por isso Solo deduziu que algures naqueles apartamentos morava o jovem moreno.

Manobrou o carro para estacionar perto do BMW preto e esperou com a máquina fotográfica na mão.

O homem de cabelos loiros platinados foi o primeiro a sair, logo seguido pelo acompanhante. Infelizmente para Solo, o moreno estava de costas para ele, mas não se dando por vencido, o fotografo pressionou a buzina, fazendo com que, num gesto involuntário, o moreno virasse a cabeça na direcção do som.

E, apesar de já ter a lente focada e o dedo em cima do botão certo, Solo ficou tão surpreso com a identidade do jovem amante de Zechs que nem conseguiu tirar a foto do século.

Zechs Peacecraft estava a ter um caso com o filho do seu maior rival.

oOo

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Wufei Chang questionava-se como tinha acabado por se envolver com alguém como Duo Maxwell.

E eram só oito da manhã!

E ele já tinha um hematona no rosto… e outro num sítio pouco digno. Tudo por culpa do namorado que dormia com a cara mais angelical e inocente no rosto.

Wufei bufou em desespero, enquanto segurava o saco de gelo no lado esquerdo da face. Sinceramente! Dizer que Duo tinha mau acordar era muito eufemismo junto.

Estavam no primeiro dia das primeiras férias que iam passar juntos. Wufei tinha se levantado ás sete da manhã, tomado banho (e dado um belo tombo ao tropeçar na toalha que Duo tinha deixado abandonada no chão na noite anterior, fazendo o primeiro hematoma do dia quando caiu de traseiro no chão) e ido para a cozinha preparar uma surpresa para o namorado.

Ás sete e quarenta e cinco tinha voltado ao quarto com uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos de canela, leite achocolatado e salada de frutas. E com uma rosa vermelha! Existia coisa mais melosa que rosas vermelhas?

Tudo para agradar Duo, que se tinha queixado, na semana passada, da falta de romantismo do namorado.

E o que ganhava Wufei?

Um murro no rosto dado por um sonolento Duo, que para além de detestar acordar cedo, tinha o péssimo hábito de se mexer demais e de se esquecer de deixar de lado a força de agente do FBI quando entrava de férias.

Injustiça!

Wufei fez uma nota mental de só voltar a fazer algo romantico quando o namorado tivesse bem acordado. E depois dos seus hematomas terem desaparecido.

Mas agora era altura de fazer justiça!

Chang pegou na garrafa de água que ficava no quarto e despejou todo o liquído em cima da cara do homem adormecido.

oOo

Duo estava a tem um sonho muito bom.

Envolvia um chinês gostoso e chocolate… Bom, na verdade, o sonho tinha um _chinês gostoso envolvido em chocolate_. O que era maravilhoso.

Até que veio uma onda de água-filha-de-uma-mãe que interrompeu a sua diversão!

oOo

Wufei sorriu malignamente quando viu o namorado despertar de forma desorientada e a tossir. Tinha de começar a usar água como despertador mais vezes.

Contudo, rapidamente mudou de ideias sobre o uso daquele método de acordar quando, no meio da atrapalhação de pensar que se estava a afogar, Duo acertou com um pé no nariz do chinês.

-- Auch! – Wufei gemeu, enquanto levava o saco de gelo ao nariz e se perguntava pela terceira vez se aquele relacionamento era… _saudável_?

-- MAS QUE MERDA… Wuffy? – Duo piscou os olhos não compreendendo o olhar furioso do namorado (e muito menos o saco de gelo no rosto do chinês). Quem devia estar chateado era ele! Onde já se viu acordar alguém de um sonho tão bom com água?

-- O beu nonbe nau é Wubby!! É Wubei – A voz no chinês saiu excessivamente nasalada e Duo fitou o namorado por alguns segundos antes de explorir em gargalhadas.

-- Wubei… Ahahahahahhahah…

Duo riu descontroladamente durante alguns minutos, até que fez um esforço para se conter. Bastou um olhar para a cara ofendida do namorado, para Duo sentir um novo ataque de riso a subir pela garganta, mas disfarçou com uma tosse forçada.

-- Agora… Posso saber qual foi a ideia de me acordar com água? E a esta hora ainda por cima? Onde foram parar os beijos pela manhã?

Tirando o saco de gelo do rosto, Wufei apalpou o nariz, confirmando que estava tudo no sítio certo e testou a sua voz.

-- Eu tinha tentado os beijos e ganhei este… - Wufei apontou para o hematoma roxo perto do seu olho esquerdo - … Obviamente não ia tentar de novo. A água parecia uma boa ideia até que um pé me deu uma perspectiva diferente – Wufei voltou a apontar, desta vez para o seu nariz, inteiro, mas um pouco inchado.

-- Ohhh Wubei! Desculpa… Eu dou beijinho para a dor passar! – Duo levantou-se da cama, sorridente e, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Wufei, espalhou beijos por toda a face e nariz do namorado.

-- Hum… Pronto! Já chega… - Wufei até que estava a gostar do carinho, mas não podia perdoar o namorado assim tão facilmente.

Duo ignora o protesto do namorado e capricha ainda mais os beijos, descendo pela mandíbula e passando a sugar o pescoço do chinês. Aproveitando a distração de Wufei, puxa-o na direcção da cama, fazendo os dois caírem no meio dos lençois. Duo por baixo e Wufei por cima. Ao atirar para o outro lado do quarto o travesseiro molhado, o seu olhar caiu na bandeja e Duo esticou o braço para tirar um morango.

-- Parece que vou ter de me esforçar para ser perdoado… - Duo fez uma cara de tristeza que não combinava com o brilho malicioso do olhar.

O americano trinca o morango, deixando parte do fruto fora da boca e lança um olhar sugestivo ao chinês. Wufei entra imediatamente no clima e morde a outra parte do morango, iniciando um beijo possessivo com um sabor exótico.

Duo desliza a perna pelas de Wufei e acaba por envolver a cintura do amante com ela, juntando mais os corpos e ondulando os quadris de encontro aos de Wufei.

O chinês rosna baixo e pressiona o corpo do americano contra o colchão macio. Duo dormia só com boxer e ele estava com uma calça de algodão branca, de modo que os seus tórax estavam em contacto sem barreira de roupas, para proveito de ambos. As mãos de Wufei deslizaram pela pele quente e macia de forma possessiva e Duo ofegou com o desejo empregue nas carícias.

Wufei passou a distribuir beijos pelo peito de Duo, entrecalados com algumas mordidas e chupões. Deixando um rasto de saliva morna á sua passagem, abocanha um mamilo rosado, brincando um pouco com ele e mordiscando o pedaço de pele sensível com cuidado para não ser demasiado forte.

-- Wufei…

O oriental sorri com o tom de voz rouco que escapava dos lábios entreabertos de Duo e começa a mover os seus quadris no mesmo ritmo de Duo. As suas erecções já despertas friccionavam uma na outra, causando arrepios prazerosos aos dois amantes.

Duo arranha as costas do chinês e sobe os braços até ao cabelo liso e negro e soltando-o do seu elástico e fazendo as madeixas cairem ao redor no rosto de Wufei.

Wufei move as mãos para a cintura de Duo e puxa o cós da única peça de roupa que o namorado vestia e que o estava a impedir de ter uma visão completa do corpo perfeito do amante.

O americano percebe o pedido mudo e levanta os quadris, deslançando a cintura de Wufei por momentos, apenas para ter a boxer rapidamente tirada do seu corpo.

Wufei desce os beijos passando pelo umbigo do amante e indo lamber a parte interna da coxa de Duo. Chupando a pele, forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca, e deleitando-se com os gemidos de Duo.

As sensações eram intensas e incontroláveis.

Wufei conectou os seus olhos com os olhos violeta nublados de pelo prazer e deixou a sua língua deslizar por toda e extensão do membro de Duo, fazendo o americano empurrar os quadris na sua direcção, ansiando por mais do delicioso contacto.

Wufei beija a ponta da erecção e lambe o líquido pré-gozo antes de abocanhar o pedaço de carne quente e deslizá-lo inteiro até a sua garganta. Duo solta um gemido mais alto com a atitude repentina de Wufei, que geralmente ficava mais tempo nas provocações e gostava de fazer Duo implorar. A trança já semi-desfeita durante a noite, estava agora quase solta e os longos fios acobreados encontravam-se espalhados pela cama.

A visão da sua erecção desaparecendo e voltando a aparecer entre os lábios de Wufei era quase demais para Duo. Tactou com impaciência na primeira gaveta da cómoda ao lado da cama e encontrou o lubrificante, passando-o para Wufei.

Em pouco tempo sentiu um dedo lubrificado massajar a sua entrada e alargá-lo.

-- Vai logo Wubby!

Wufei estreita os olhos diante do ridículo apelido e adiciona outro dedo á exploração, deslizando mais fundo e atingindo a próstata do americano, ao mesmo tempo que continuava com a atenção oral ao membro de Duo, que resmunga palavras incoerentes.

Depois de adicionar um terceiro dedo na entrada do namorado, Wufei solta o botão da calça e chuta a peça de roupa para algum lugar em que não fosse atrapalhar. Lubrifica a sua erecção e alinha-se entre as pernas separadas e flexionadas de Duo, empurrando-se para dentro do corpo apertado do amante.

Duo siliba como uma cobra, aguentando a dor inicial, e passados alguns segundos ondulou o corpo e voltou a envolver a cintura de Wufei com uma perna, fazendo a penetração ser mais profunda, para o deleite de ambos. O oriental não tardou a começar as estocadas, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos.

Duo puxa a nuca do chinês com a mão e inicia um beijo exigente, silenciando os gemidos de ambos. O movimento entre os corpos faz o seu membro ir de encontro ao abdómen de Wufei, numa maravilhosa fricção.

Wufei muda um pouco de posição e passa a atingir com precisão a próstata do namorado. Duo mordisca o seu lábio inferior completamente mergulhado no prazer de ser possuído pelo namorado.

-- Assim… Ahhh… Eu não aguento… muito tempo… Ahhh

Wufei continua com as investidas cada vez mais fortes, não dando importância para as palavras sussurradas de Duo. Não quer que Duo aguente, ele próprio está perto do limite.

Puxa o corpo macio para mais perto de si, apesar da distância entre eles ser mínima, sente-se próximo da loucura, como de todas as vezes que fica perto de Duo, perdido no meio dos gemidos que já não sabe se são seus ou de Duo ou dos dois. Apenas sabe que são mais uma fonte para a sua perdição.

Duo é o primeiro a atingir o orgasmo, logo seguido de Wufei que não suporta mais o prazer das contracções do canal de Duo e se derrama dentro dele.

Wufei desliza para o lado, saindo de dentro de Duo e puxa o namorado para si, para encostar a cabeça no seu peito, enquanto os dois tentam normalizar a respiração ofegante.

-- Então? Fui perdoado? – Duo boceja e luta para manter os olhos abertos. As actividades da noite anterior, acordar cedo e mais a energia gasta logo pela manhã fazem com que o americano deseje dormir um dia inteiro. Afinal é o primeiro dia das suas férias!

-- Hum… ainda me estás a dever duas. – Wufei percebe que Duo está a cair no sono outra vez e nem tem certeza se as suas palavras são ouvidas.

Ainda pensa em acordar o amante, sabendo que se ele adormecer só vai sair daquela cama á hora do almoço, mas ele próprio sente-se exausto e a precisar de umas horinhas extras de sono.

Lança um último olhar preguiçoso para o quarto, reparando nas peças de roupa largadas por ali e o saco de gelo abandonado em cima do tapete, tal como a bandeja de comida em cima da cómoda.

Os seus olhos negros pararam no rosto do amante já adormecido e o seu último pensamento, antes de se juntar a Duo no mundo dos sonhos, foi que sim. Aquele relacionamento era saudável!

oOo

Zechs fitava a face do jovem ajoelhado entre as suas pernas. Os belos olhos azuis escuros estavam desfocados, enquanto se ocupava em chupar a erecção de Zechs. O loiro alisava os seus cabelos castanhos e ditava o ritmo da felação.

Estava sentado na cama com as calças abertas e recebendo sexo oral de Heero Yuy.

O mundo estaria para acabar?

Provavelmente.

Zechs adorava ver a cara do velho Lowe se soubesse onde o filho se enfiava durante a noite… Ou melhor! _Quem_ se enfiava no filho!

Heero era lindo e o melhor amante que alguma vez tinha encontrado. Também era o mais problemático e por vezes Zechs desconfiava que o rapaz era bipolar.

Mas era uma companhia muito mais agradável que a sua _esposa_ com os seus ataques de histeria e ciúmes. E não era só na companhia que Heero era melhor que Noin. A lista era longa…

Era uma pena que a população visse com melhores olhos um Senador casado que um solteiro. Só lhe dava trabalho…

Por isso, os seus encontros com Heero eram por demais agradáveis! Principalmente quando ele usava aquela maravilhosa língua na sua erecção tal como estava fazendo agora.

Heero aumenta a sucção e Zechs liberta os seus cabelos, deixando que o jovem se movesse como bem entendesse, desde que fosse rápido.

O japonês deslizava a boca para cima e para baixo cada vez mais rápido, intrecalando com chupadas na ponta da erecção e com lambidas até á base, deixando Zechs cada vez mais próximo do gozo.

Os olhos azuis claros não deixavam nenhum pormenor escapar, deleitando-se com a visão privilegiada que tinha.

Heero pressiona a língua na veia saliente e ouve um gemido da parte de Zechs. Roda a língua na cabeça e chupa o líquido perolado que já saía pelo pequeno orifício.

Zechs não aguenta mais a deliciosa tortura e empurra a cabeça de Heero para baixo, de modo a engolfá-lo por completo para gozar fundo na sua boca.

Heero relaxa a garganta aceitando o sémen de Zechs como sabia que o loiro gostava, enquanto ainda movimenta a sua cabeça para cima e para baixo num ritmo mais lento que antes.

Zechs expele o último jacto de sémen e deixa-se cair para trás na cama.

Heero lambe os lábios e retira a camisa, expondo o seu tórax de músculos firmes cobertos debaixo da pele dourada.

A noite só estava a começar.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sofri tanto para escrever esse lemon 5x2… (T.T)

Bom… a Fic do Desafio tá aí (um pouco atrasada mas com bónus, então espero estar perdoada). A politica vem mais no próximo capitulo e terá mais Solo. Aliás… eu mudei o enlenco tantas vezes que o Solo passou de Senador a secretário e depois a fotografo… Foi despromevido!

Espero que goste Blanxe!

Eu tou em depressão depois desse lemon… preciso de ir escrever um 1x2… O.o

…

**Utopia** tem um significado irónico nesta fic.


	2. Parte II

_

* * *

_

Autora_: Kyra Salkys  
__Gênero__: Yaoi, Lemon, UA, Angst, Romance  
__Casais__: 5x2, 2x1, 6x1x6…__  
__Tema Escolhido__: Politica_

_

* * *

_

_Esta fic é a resposta ao desafio lançado pela __**Blanxe**__. Segue alguns critérios fixos que não serão mudados… Parece que desta vez o Solo vai ter de ficar vivo... O Heero tem de ser uke do Duo... E o Wufei e o Duo tem de ter uma relação amorosa e sexual... _

_

* * *

_

oOo

_**Utopia**_

oOo

* * *

_II_

Solo não costumava dormir durante a noite, em vez disso, dormia por volta das três da tarde e acordava ás nove horas. Era á noite que as coisas mais interessantes aconteciam e que as pessoas arriscavam-se a praticar as suas mais escondidas fantasias.

Como se a luz da lua lhes desse mais protecção do que o sol.

Por isso não se importou pela longa espera dessa noite, enquanto aguardava que Zechs Peacecraft saísse do apartamento e voltasse à sua vida de candidato a Senador. E de uma boa fotografia do loiro junto com Heero qualquer-coisa, porque do pouco que Solo sabia sobre o filho do outro candidato, era que tinha vivido no Japão e mantido o sobrenome da mãe.

Tinha de pesquisar mais.

Valeria a pena cada hora acordado pela fotografia do século!

Fora graças ao seu horário de sono invertido que ele conseguira muitas das suas melhores fotografias.

Entre elas, as de Dorothy Catalonia, a famosa modelo e actriz, a entrar numa _sex shop_ e a sair quase subterrada com caixas e sacos, numa madrugada chuvosa.

E as de Quatre Winner, o filho perfeito do Governador da Califórnia, aos beijos com o seu segurança privado, Trowa Barton.

Lógico que nem todas as suas fotografias chegavam ao público! Não quando o fotografado pagava mais que o jornal que se interessava pelo escândalo. Como foi o caso de Winner…

Não era algo que se orgulhava: ser movido pelo dinheiro.

O loiro abanou a cabeça como que para sacudir aquela linha de pensamento. Não iria pensar nesse assunto de novo…

Solo tinha lutado para fotografar apenas pelo gosto e achara que tinha vencido a batalha, mas por pouco tempo…

Agora, já não se importava mais. Ou fingia que não se importava, porque doía menos.

Assim como tentava ignorar os olhos desapontados e, ao mesmo tempo, reprovadores de toda a sua familía. O quanto eles lamentavam que Solo não fosse mais parecido com o adorado Duo! Bom… na opinião deles! Solo sentia-se mais que feliz por finalmente ver-se diferente do primo mais velho.

Quando a familia se juntava, todos ouviam embevecidos as histórias pseudo-confidenciais do FBI em que Duo estava envolvido. Depois os tios, as tias, os primos, as primas, os pais, a avó Mary-Anne, o gato e o canário iriam felicitá-lo pela sua coragem e por ter salvo a nação.

A seguir ás histórias fantasticas do primo, Solo não poderia mencionar as fotografias escandalosas que provavelmente tinham arruinado a vida de alguém.

Também não era como se fosse uma presença assídua nesses jantares…

Para ouvir críticas e comparações que de tão cínicas até lhe davam vómitos? Não, obrigado!

Contudo, Solo estava longe de odiar Duo. Como podia? Se mesmo ele via a pessoa maravilhosa que o primo era? Iria culpá-lo por ter uma vida feliz, rodeado de pessoas que o amavam e apreciavam a sua companhia? Não… Apenas sentia-se ofuscado com o brilho dele… Como se estivesse sempre na sombra do primo. Então mais valia ficar longe.

Nem sempre foi assim…

Quando eram crianças, costumavam brincar e dizer que eram irmãos gémeos. Isso porque nasceram quase ao mesmo tempo, apenas cinco dias de diferença, e eram relativamente parecidos, e ainda mais os pais deles, esses sim, eram gémeos verdadeiros.

Mas conforme cresceram as semelhanças entre eles começaram a desaparecer.

Duo ganhou um exótico tom de violeta sobreposto com o azul, resultante de alguma misteriosa mistura genética, enquanto que Solo permaneceu com os olhos azuis típicos da familía.

E a partir dos três anos o cabelo dourado de Duo escureceu até chegar ao castanho-bronze. E, com cinco anos, durante uma memorável cena no cabeleireiro, Duo deixou claro que o seu cabelo não seria cortado curto nunca mais, passando a usar o cabelo pelos ombros com franja, já que o pai teimou que mais comprido que aquilo não era um tamanho 'decente' para um menino.

Depois de entrar na adolescência já ninguem o conseguiu impedir de deixar os cabelos tão longos como queria e agora, com vinte e seis anos, tinha os cabelos a passar dos quadris, presos na sua habitual trança.

Solo por sua vez continuava a usar o cabelo loiro curto e repicado atrás e com uma franja a chegar aos olhos.

As feições de Solo e Duo ainda eram parecidas, mas não o suficiente para passarem por gémeos.

E tal como a cumplicidade dos dois parecia ter desaparecido algures durante o tempo em que cursaram faculdades diferentes, assim tinha evaporado também as queixas da família ao tamanho dos cabelos de Duo e da sua assumida homossexualidade. Nisso Solo não podia queixar-se… Afinal também já não faziam aqueles jantares com amigos que _por acaso_ tinham filhas da sua idade e solteiras, e passavam toda a noite a mencionar o par tão bonito que eles faziam.

Sinceramente, mais que a diferença de personalidade dos dois, Solo achava que o grande factor para o afastamento tinha sido o favoritismo extremo da familia para com Duo. Foi como veneno.

Afinal qual é o pai, que por muito chateado ou desiludido, admite abertamente – e na sua frente- que o sobrinho é melhor que o filho?

Solo tinha se esforçado tanto na infância por superar o primo… Mas por mais que as suas notas fossem excelentes, as de Duo eram iguais ou mesmo superiores… Nada do que fazia parecia agradar o suficiente aos seus exigentes pais.

Mas tudo o que Duo fazia era simplesmente fantástico aos olhos de todos.

Uma criança que é adorada e mimada desde sempre, obviamente vai crescer esperando que o mundo realize aos seus desejos. E se havia algo que Duo Maxwell odiava era ser contrariado…

Mesmo assim, a anormal força magnetica que Duo exercia nas pessoas também o tinha apanhado. Solo era outro dos idiotas – na sua opinião - que amava Duo e que o queria feliz.

* * *

oOo

Zechs rolou na cama até atingir a margem e levantar-se, começando à procura das suas roupas no armário do moreno.

Apenas mantém umas peças simples de vestuário por ali, depois de aprender que Heero pode ser bastante agressivo na altura de despir. E que as roupas do moreno lhe ficam demasiado pequenas e justas.

Na cama, Heero deixou-se ficar entre os lençóis amarrotados, seguindo o amante com olhos apreciadores.

Percebendo ser o foco de atenção do japonês, Zechs passa a fazer movimetos lentos e provocadores, gloriosamente nú. Afinal, não havia nada no seu corpo que fosse motivo de vergonha.

Picado, Heero levantou-se, para se colar às costas do amante, beijando o seu pescoço forte o suficiente para deixar marcas.

Zechs praguejou.

-- Queres arruinar o meu casamento?

Heero ignorou a pergunta, limitando-se a deslizar a língua pela linha da coluna de Zechs, enquanto afastava os longos cabelos loiros do seu caminho com as mãos.

Bastou poucos minutos de provocações para o mais velho sentir a erecção do moreno a bater-lhe nas nádegas.

Rindo, afastou-se do moreno, já sabendo que se fosse pelo outro os dois não sairiam daquele quarto tão cedo.

Heero cruzou os braços com uma expressão nada amigável. Odiava essa mania de Peacecraft querer chegar a casa antes do amanhecer.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior com a visão dele nú e excitado, com aqueles olhos frios e hostis. Não pela primeira vez, ponderou se Heero seria ninfomaníaco…

Sinceramente, não se importava com isso. Heero satisfazia-o melhor que ninguém. Óptimo activo, mas na sua opinião ainda era melhor como passivo. Possuir aquele corpo perfeito, olhando para os olhos de fogo e gelo era uma sensação de pura excitação.

-- Temos coisas importantes para fazer amanhã… ou melhor hoje. Não vais dar apoio ao papá na campanha? – Zechs começa a vestir uma camisa azul clara, enquanto procura pelas suas calças.

-- Hn. – Heero aproxima-se do armário e tira de lá umas calças pretas e de corte direito.

Zechs pega nas calças e veste-as, filosofando em como Heero consegue distinguir assim facilmente as suas roupas das dele. Maldita mania de arrunar as roupas por cores! Não era mais fácil deixar as suas camisas, camisolas e calças numa gaveta á parte?

Já vestido e com os cabelos escondidos debaixo de um chapéu, Zechs percebe que o mais novo continua nú, sentado na cama a observá-lo.

Ainda excitado…

Doce adolescência.

Consultando o relógio, Zechs decide que tem tempo para pagar o favor da noite passada na mesma moeda, antes de voltar para a sua insuportável mulher e fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu.

* * *

oOo

Às seis horas e quarenta e dois minutos, ainda antes dos primeiros raios solares aparecerem no céu, foi quando Zechs Peacecraft voltou a aparecer. Infelizmente para Solo, vinha sozinho.

Ainda ficou mais algum tempo a rondar a zona, mas Heero não apareceu.

Frustado foi-se embora.

Mas não ia desistir. Nem que tivesse de acampar em frente ao bloco de apartamentos, teria aquela fotografia.

Se havia algo que constava no código genético Maxwell era a teimosia.

* * *

oOo

-- … Por isso, eu me comprometo a assegurar o futuro das crianças deste país! Porque é delas que depende o futuro. Para tal, merecem um sistema de ensino sem falhas e com todo o apoio que a tecnologia oferece. – Odin Lowe mudou um pouco de posição, dirigindo-se a outro grupo de repórteres, na primeira fila.

-- Começaremos com um computador por sala de aula e até todos os estudantes terem acesso…

_BUM!_

Odin foi atirado para o chão com o impacto da explosão.

As suas costas arderam e a sua cabeça parecia que também tinha explodido. Atordoado, levantou o rosto do chão, tentando ver – e perceber - o que acontecia, mas a confusão instalada ao seu redor pouco ajudou.

Os seus ouvidos tinham deixado de funcionar. Da audição restava um irritante zumbido. Por entre flashs de luz alaranjada, Odin conseguiu detectar os seus seguranças a fazerem uma fronteira à sua volta, enquanto gesticulavam dando ordens que não conseguia perceber.

E Heero? Onde estava o seu filho? O seu menino, por detrás da máscara de frieza e promiscuidade, que tanto orgulho lhe tinha dado num tempo por demais distante. A sua fonte de cabelos brancos e ataques cardíacos; incontáveis discussões e palavras de que se arrependia amargamente.

Heero, cuja presença só foi ali assegurada depois de mais um exaustivo debate para no fim o moreno concordar em ir com um sorriso que prometia problemas.

Onde estava o filho, que era o legado da única mulher que amou na vida?

Rodeado por uma poça de sangue como o segurança a seu lado no chão?

Antes de deslizar para a inconsciência, Odin Lowe rezou aos Deuses para que o seu filho arrogante, intolerável e insensato mas impertinentemente charmoso estivesse bem.

E tudo se dissolveu na sua mente.

* * *

oOo

Cantarolava algo enquanto cozinhava a sua especialidade: esparguete à bolonhesa. Normalmente, em férias, estaria a encomendar comida para ser entregue em casa. Mas Wufei tinha-se esforçado nessa manhã por algum romantismo e Duo decidiu fazer a sua parte ao jantar.

Um sorriso formou-se pelas lembranças dessa manhã… O súbito romantismo do namorado deixou-o bastante feliz. Wufei não era dado a demonstrações de carinho, mesmo quando sozinhos. Ao contrário de si que gostava de deixar os seus sentimentos claros. A falta de resposta do chinês incomodava-o. Especialmente no inicio da relação… Quando ainda estava inseguro sobre o sério e implacável agente Wufei Chang.

Talvez tivesse sido mal habituado, porque sempre recebeu gestos de carinho e declarações de amor ao longo da infância e adolescência. Uma criança mimada… A designação perturbava-o; não achava que fosse verdade, mas há tempos que vinha a pensar no assunto… Desde a última discussão com o primo mais novo para ver justo.

Nos últimos anos tinham tido mais desentendimentos que no resto das suas vidas, mas desta última o primo não tinha parecido minimamente perturbado com o que dissera.

E fora isso, principalmente, que o tinha feito passar noites acordado a pensar em todas as 'acusações' que Solo lhe fizera. Porque Solo explodia com uma incrível rapidez, ainda mais quando envolvia assuntos familiares, para logo adoptar uma expressão arrependida pelas palavras ácidas que tinha proferido.

Então chegara a uma conclusão: sim, tinha sido mimado. Mas isso não o tornava necessariamente uma má pessoa. Apenas gostava de se sentir amado. Por isso estava a tentar não cobrar ao namorado declarações apaixonadas… Resmungar umas tantas vezes por falta de palavras carinhosas ou gestos românticos não era motivo para ser condenado, ou era?

Quando Solo se decidisse a atender os seus telefonemas ou a parar cinco minutos na própria casa, também 'faria as pazes' com ele.

"_Afinal_, pensava enquanto desligava o lume do molho e juntava-o ao esparguete já nos pratos, _é a minha vez de dar o primeiro passo."_

Quase chocou com Wufei, porque no momento em que ia chamá-lo para jantarem, o moreno estava a entrar na cozinha.

-- Treize acabou de telefonar. – Wufei trocou um olhar com o namorado, vendo que ele percebia o que isso implicava.

-- Não nas nossas primeiras férias juntos! – Duo resmungou, amaldiçoando toda a geração Khushrenada.

-- Houve um atentado durante um discurso de Lowe. Aliás, os noticiários só falam disso, tinhamos sabido se a televisão estivesse ligada…

-- Tinhamos coisas mais interessantes para fazer…

-- … Por sorte não há civis feridos, mas dois seguranças morreram e o próprio Lowe está no hospital em observação. – Continuou, ignorando o comentário.

Duo ficou em silêncio; mãos apoiadas nas ancas e expressão carrancuda.

-- É um caso de segurança nacional, não dá para recusar! – Acrescentou com um encolher de ombros. Foi escolhido porque era um dos melhores agentes, juntamente com Duo, apesar de inesperado e inconveniente, não podia negar que o seu ego tinha ido às alturas.

Treize sabia exactamente onde atingir um homem quando queria alguma coisa.

-- E não dava para escolher outra pessoa? Tinha de ser logo os pobres coitados que estão de férias nem há um dia?!

-- Na verdade, Treize mencionou que tu estavas incontactável… - O chinês estava um pouco curioso sobre essa informção.

-- Claro! Quando entro em férias, desligo-me do mundo exterior!

-- Isso é irresponsável… - Wufei não conseguiu deter o olhar reprovador até ser tarde demais.

Duo pareceu inchar de indignação.

-- Pelo menos não sou responsável por arruinar as férias dos outros!

-- Duo… - Wufei começou num tom cansado. Já sabia que não iam parar tão cedo.

-- Nada de 'Duo'! _Diabos_, Chang! Podias ter recusado; dizer que estavas ocupado; que estavas na China a visitar a família! Mas não! – Duo começou a desfazer a mesa de jantar caprichosamente preparada. Tinha perdido a fome.

Duo tinha-o chamado de Chang. Não era bom sinal.

-- É o meu… NOSSO superior! Querias que mentisse?

-- Sim… Queria sim, Wufei… Ao menos era uma prova que davas algum valor a estas férias. – em tom de lamento concluíu- Obedeces a Treize como um cachorrinho bem treinado…

Wufei ficou vermelho de raiva, girou nos calcanhares e saiu da cozinha.

Não queria e não ia continuar aquele discussão idiota. _Dava_ valor ao seu tempo com Duo! A dúvida do namorado magoava-o…

"_Americano idiota"_ era o seu constante pensamento enquanto voltava a arrumar as suas roupas na mala de viagem que trouxera para casa de Duo. Maldita fosse a sua ideia de colocar tudo nas gavetas na noite passada!

Depois de uma manhã maravilhosa… ou _quase_, porque o seu nariz ainda estava sensível, Duo tinha de arruinar tudo com uma ceninha de ciúmes totalmente desnecessária!

A verdade era que ele, Wufei, não conseguia falar abertamente dos seus sentimentos. Mas tentava demonstrar com gestos! Claro, que nas noites que passavam a fazer amor, ele deixava escapar uma declaração ou outra que mais tarde o fazia sentir… _embaraçado_… Não era o suficiente?

Adorava o amante, as suas carícias, os sorrisos, a expontaneadade e até o infame esparguete à bolonhesa de que Duo tinha tanto orgulho.

Sabia que o namorado correspondia aos seus sentimentos e era feliz assim!

Porquê é que não bastava para Duo?

Quando o americano foi transferido para a sua unidade, Wufei estava a sair de um relacionamente amoroso que durou quase dois anos. Ambos sairam magoados e o chinês não estava preparado para o furacão de trança que entrou na sua vida ao seu destacado como seu pareceiro de missão.

Duo tinha sido assustadoramente persistente e três meses depois, os dois iniciaram um romance que deixou os amigos mais próximos entre o choque e o divertimento.

A verdade era que depois de outros três meses juntos, Wufei já tinha perdido a conta ás vezes que discutiam e se reconciliaram. As personalidades dos dois eram tão diferentes…

Tinha mudado um pouco por causa de Duo. Sorria mais e sentia-se mais leve. Mudanças boas… Mas não estava disposto a ser moldado de acordo com os desejos do outro. Era quem era.

Mal notou a entrada do amante no quarto, ocupado a tentar enfiar meias na mala já cheia e com a cabeça a transbordar de pensamentos. Mas quando uma outra mala foi atirada para cima da cama, obrigou-se a olhar para Duo.

O americano depositou uma braçada de roupas e objectos, dentro da mala e lutou para conseguir fechá-la.

A mala que ficava no seu cacifo na sede do FBI.

Mediante o olhar interrogativo do namorado, Duo encolheu os ombros e resmungou algo sobre as férias já estarem arruinadas mesmo, então que o ia acompanhar. Talvez podessem marcar férias juntos no próximo mês, acrescentou com num tom mais suave.

Wufei percebeu o tímido pedido de desculpas. Aceitou-o por hora.

Contudo, também era igualmente orgulhoso. Por isso no caminho até à sede do FBI não facilitou a tentativa de Duo estabelecer uma conversa amigável.

* * *

oOo

Quase cinco horas depois, Duo Maxwell estava mais que arrependido de ter decidido acompanhar o namorado.

Para além do moreno ter desaparecido no meio dos seguranças de Lowe para alguma reunião, tinha as orelhas a arder pelo sermão passado por Treize.

Esquecia-se sempre do quanto aquele homem podia ser assustador…

Agora estava designado para alguma missão, paralela à de Wufei.

Sinceramente Duo tinha bloqueado metade das palavras de Treize, porque já não conseguia ouvir mais o homem.

Então, estava sentado no escritório do chefe, à espera de _alguém_ com _algo_ que ele devia ver para realizar a tal missão. Os pormenores deviam ter sido dados entre as partes que Duo não tinha processado.

Duo girou na cadeira quando Treize chegou, acompanhado de um agente mais velho que trazia uma pasta nas mãos.

Depois de saudações e apresentações, o Agente Shepard – agora Duo já sabia o nome – abriu a pasta e dele retirou uma foto, que estendeu na direcção do mais novo na sala.

-- Tom Hall. Pertencia a um bando de traficantes de armas e explosivos presos no princípio do ano. Hall foi o único que conseguiu escapar às acusações. Parece que tem continuado o negócio. – Shepard ia explicando, enquanto retirava outras informações da pasta, colocando tudo sobre a secretária. – Venho seguindo os passos do nosso amigo aqui, quando tropecei em algo que me chamou a atenção…

Shepard passou uma fotografia ampliada de Hall a conversar com um jovem de cabelo castanho escuro e olhos azuis ligeiramente puxados.

-- Esse é Heero Yuy, o filho único de Odin Lowe. A fotografia foi tirada na semana passada. Os dois encontraram-se num café movimentado e ficaram lado a lado no balcão. Logo depois Yuy saiu. Primeiro ponderei na possibilidade de ser uma coincidência, mas com o atentado de hoje estou disposto a mudar de opinião…

Duo observou a fotografia na sua mão. O rapaz era jovem, no máximo tinha dezanove anos. Qual seria o motivo para encomendar a morte do próprio pai? Contudo, já tinha visto e ouvido coisas demais na sua profissão para ficar chocado com a sugestão.

-- Então… Querem que investigue o filho? – Por dentro Duo tremia de raiva. Então era por isso que destruiram os seus planos de férias?

-- Melhor que isso: Lowe requesitou um agente para a segurança do filho. – Treize tinha aquele ar satisfeito típico. - Terás acesso a todos os movimentos do garoto em primeira mão. Não temos qualquer prova contra ele. Esta missão facultará as provas necessárias ou a sua ilibação.

-- Quem está informado desta missão?

-- Eu e o Agente Shepard somos os únicos a saber da duplicidade desta missão. O Agente Chang será informado da tua designação como segurança de Yuy, já que estarás em contacto com ele. Mas preferia que não fosse informado da segunda parte… Quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor. Caso Yuy seja inocente, não queremos um possível Senador chateado com o FBI por termos suspeitado que o filho estivesse envolvido na sua tentativa de assassinato.

-- Entendido. Quando começo?

-- Amanhã deves acompanhar o Agente Chang até ao hospital em que se encontra Lowe. Daí segues para a sua casa, onde conhecerás o filho.

-- Muito bem. – Duo levantou-se, querendo sair do escritório antes de cair na tenação de apertar o pescoço do chefe. – Com a vossa licença, quero discutir os pormenores com o meu colega.

Sendo dispensado, Duo não perdeu tempo a sair das vistas do superior. Se o rapaz realmente fosse culpado, ele próprio estava disposto a socar aquele rostinho bonito.

E ainda por cima Wufei não saberia da missão por completo!

Ele quase conseguia cheirar os problemas a chegarem com a entrada de Heero Yuy na sua vida!

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A: **Tirei o Arnold Schwarzenegger do cargo de Governador da Califórnia a favor do Senhor Winner. O Quatre vai ser americano mesmo. Afinal árabe loiro e com sobrenome Winner é mais dificil encontrar que os M&M laranjas.

Problemas no Paraíso 5x2 já a começar… Uma certa pessoa não vai ficar satisfeita com isso, já tou vendo… XD

Reviews?

**Kiara-chan **

**31 de Outubro de 2009**


End file.
